The feature of the present invention comprises a development of two earlier inventions which were disclosed in International patent application PCT/AU91/00523 and PCT/AU94/00537
Throughout the specification the term pedestal should be taken to include toilet pedestals of a substantially conventional form which defines a pan and which is capable of receiving a toilet seat. In addition, the toilet seat should be taken to include a toilet seat which is adapted to be mounted to a pedestal to overlie the rim of the pedestal to provide support for an occupant, said toilet seat having an opening which overlies the pan of the pedestal.